


Meditation on Arvala-7

by FavoriteGinger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: My First AO3 Post, here we gooo, inspired by the Deliver Us AU, mando!anakin gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteGinger/pseuds/FavoriteGinger
Summary: Fan art for chapter 44 of Deliver Us by Bittodeath
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Meditation on Arvala-7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deliver Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910154) by [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath). 



> Mando!Anakin from Bittodeath's Deliver Us AU, which is absolutely amazing. If you haven't read it, please go do so.

“When he opens his eyes in the morning, it is to the sight of a pearl and several gems floating before his eyes. He blinks, wondering if that’s his imagination, and reaches out for them – but they scuttle out of the way, weaving around his fingers. He sits up abruptly when he realizes they’re not the only floating thing in the room: nearly everything that isn’t bolted to the floor is spinning in lazy circles, like meteors spinning around a planet, all orbiting around the same larger object.

“Said object is a Jedi, casually sitting up in the air, levitating like it’s nobody’s business. It sends a chill up Pre’s spine, the casual display of power, the look of intense focus on Skywalker's face."

[Tumblr](https://favoriteginger.tumblr.com/post/643321124211621888/image-id-anakin-skywalker-floating-cross-legged)


End file.
